


The Childish Reunion

by AkaiSekai



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiSekai/pseuds/AkaiSekai
Summary: Word Count: 2448No real shipFor a friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2448  
> No real ship  
> For a friend

“So, any ideas, Mahiru?”

“Why do you think I would know? This situation isn’t simple at all!”

“You’re right, it is a pain…” 

“You can’t complain, it’s your fault!” 

“You told me to get tea, and I did… How was I to know it was that tea?”

“I told you that it was labeled so we could tell!”

“But you made the tea… Couldn’t you have read the label?” Mahiru froze as he tried to come up with an answer to that. Kuro was definitely right. He should have read the label, but the main issue was that,

“But he said it was normal tea, so it should’ve been fine anyway…” Mahiru trailed off, whilst Kuro looked at him dubiously,

“Last time you drank that Doctor’s tea, you passed out, remember?” 

“But, he said it was a gift to make up for that…”

“You really are bad at doubting people… What a pain…” 

“More importantly we need to come up with a plan of action. Thinking simply, one of us should go see the Doctor and get an antidote, whilst the other stays and looks after them,” At this point, Kuro suddenly had a very bad feeling, “And since they’re your siblings, you should stay.” Mahiru finished, staring determinedly at the Servamp. 

“But the distance limit and the Eve’s changed too… Can’t deal…” Kuro tried to resist, completely against the idea. He wasn’t exactly responsible. He’d rather just nap… But Mahiru was having none of it. The boy had already reached for a warmer jacket and had put it on, and was standing near the door of the bedroom; waiting for Kuro. 

“Come on, I won’t take that long… Please just try, okay? I’ll call back here when I’ve found out how to fix this mess.” The brunette pleaded with his Servamp, who just sighed and shook his head. The vampire knew that it was inevitable now. Upon seeing Kuro’s reluctant agreement, Mahiru let out one of his cheeriest smiles and left. 

“What a pain…” Kuro scratched the back of his neck and followed after him into the living room. Mahiru had already left, it seemed, leaving Kuro to deal with the mess surrounding him. All of his Servamp siblings and their Eves- if they had one- were in the room. And every single one of them…

Had turned into a child. 

It was a miracle that there was not enough tea, so Mahiru and Kuro were spared from the epidemic caused by a certain Doctor Johannes. 

It had all started when they all decided to visit at the same time, and Mahiru being the mother-like character he was, decided to get them some tea. As soon as a single drop of the liquid had passed their lips, they had immediately reverted to their child forms. Thankfully, they were all at around the age of 4-5, so they wouldn’t be as troublesome… Right? 

More importantly, Kuro now had to think what to do. Unfortunately, this time he could not just run away, he actually had to help. Another problem was that the Servamp’s and their Eve’s had all ‘lost’ their memories and were happily playing like normal children. Though, when Kuro said normal…

Hyde was running around squealing, whilst wearing Licht’s backpack- How he had managed to get it, Kuro did not know- And Licht was chasing after his Servamp, kicking out at him with every chance he got. Hugh was standing on top of Tetsu’s shoulders since the blonde was considerably tall even for a child, and the prideful Servamp was declaring how he was the tallest. It didn’t help that Hugh was balancing rather precariously on Tetsu’s shoulders, because, ‘I don’t need to use my hands to stand properly!’, or so he said before falling onto the sofa. Naturally, Lily was constantly trying to strip, with Misono reverting back to his child-like personality- By covering his flushed face with his hands. Gluttony was raiding cupboards for food, whilst Wrath was trying to tend to Mahiru’s houseplants because ‘Gardening is cool’. Jeje was hidden under a table, with a… pillowcase(?) over his head, since his normal bags were too big. Oh, and finally Tsubaki, who sort of just watched his siblings in amusement. 

Overall, it was definitely a mess that Kuro did not want to clean up. Thankfully, Misono’s older brother had not graced the Sloth Pair with his presence, or else it would have been even worse. The Servamp of Sloth slouched, and began to wonder how little he could get away with doing. But seeing how Hyde had just managed to break one of the plant pots that Wrath was tending to, it wasn’t going to go well. The little Servamp of Greed was cowering behind Licht with his glasses practically falling off his face, tears welling in his eyes and a pouty lip. Wrath was glaring down at him, whilst Licht awkwardly stood there; not sure what to do. 

“What a pain…” Kuro muttered, drifting over to deal with the small confrontation. Awkwardly, the Servamp knelt down to be eye level with the other ‘kids’. Immediately, he was faced with,

“Nii-san! Wrath is scaring me!” 

“He ruined my gardening…” Kuro sighed, and awkwardly tried to handle the situation,

“Uh… Hyde, it’s your fault for messing around and taking the backpack… So, um, give it back and say sorry to your sister?” He suggested doubtfully, not really sure how to diffuse the situation. Thankfully, it seemed to work as with another pout, Lawless gave the backpack back and apologized. Kuro was about to head off to fix other issues when he suddenly remembered,

“Oh, and Wrath could you clean that up…?” He gestured to the plant pot’s remains, “You do want to garden, right…?” Wrath immediately nodded and started to pick up the broken pottery. Kuro let out a little sigh of relief, maybe it would be easier than he thought? Then again, Hyde probably only gave in that easily considering how terrified he was of Wrath. No idea why… Turning back to the mess, Kuro decided to plan what he definitely had to deal with, and what was not worth his time. There was no point trying to handle Lily, he’d only continue to strip, so Misono would just have to hold out. Hugh and Tetsu were doing fine since Tetsu made to catch/save Hugh every time the Servamp did something stupid to prove he was best. There was no point in helping Jeje; he’d probably just cower even more by tugging down his little pillowcase to cover himself. Kuro was about to turn to check on Tsubaki, when Gluttony appeared, tugging at the tails of Kuro’s jacket. 

“…Uh, what is it?” He questioned slowly, already beginning to have another bad feeling. As an answer, the Servamp opened his mouth and pointed to it. As expected. However, Kuro was pretty sure Gluttony had just eaten so he should be fine. Not to mention, since he was just a little kid now, eating too much could be bad. The lazy vampire was not going to tidy up any vomit. So, Kuro simply ignored the little vampire by walking off to get his game console- With the young Servamp continuously clutching the Servamp of Sloth’s coat. The added strain of having to drag around Gluttony was bad enough, but when he had finally sat down and started to play his favourite game, it got worse.

“I’m hungry.”

“Later.”

“I’m still hungry.”

“It’s only been thirty seconds.”

“Feed. Me.”

“No.”

“I’M HUNGRY!” Gluttony suddenly roared, his eyes starting to collect tears. Kuro’s character ran into the monster it was fighting when Gluttony shouted, and the blue-haired vampire decided there was no helping it. 

“Fine, just let go of me…” Kuro sighed, abandoning his beloved game console to head for the kitchen. Unfortunately, Kuro had absolutely no idea how to cook- But, he did know one thing. Pot ramen. He would have to sacrifice his beloved ramen for an endlessly hungry little brother. The Servamp could barely deal with this loss. And so, albeit reluctantly, Kuro started to make the ramen. He had just left the pot for a second whilst it cooked before he noticed Gluttony about to stick his hand in the boiling hot water to get the ramen. Kuro never moved faster as he literally leapt over the sofa and grabbed Gluttony away from the ramen. Gently, he put his little brother down on the floor and started panting heavily at the unnecessary exercise he had just committed to. 

“Hungry!” Gluttony scowled, kicking Kuro in the shin. For a kid, that kick was pretty strong- He was a Servamp after all. Kuro cursed, glaring at his ungrateful brother. This is why he hated this family. Thankfully, it didn’t take long till the ramen was done, so regretfully he gave the pot to the brat and went to go double check everything. 

“Nii-san, play with us!” Hyde appeared, tugging at Kuro’s sleeve. Everyone, as far as Kuro could see, had a pillow. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“Uh, it sounds like troublesome, so no?” He unintentionally questioned himself awkwardly, starting to back away before realising he was backing away from kids. How far had he fallen in just this one evening?

“Oh, but Nii-san…,” Hyde started, looking down so a shadow covered his eyes, “It wasn’t a question. Get him!” Immediately, Kuro was mobbed, being hit by pillows from all directions. At one point, someone managed to grab the Servamp’s legs and he collapsed onto the sofa whilst he was constantly bombarded with pillows. Time had no meaning as Kuro fought for his life, even if he had managed to get a pillow, it did little since he did not want to hurt anyone by accident. The lazy vampire thought there was going to be no end when suddenly he heard a door slam open. 

“Misono!!!” A voice squealed, and Kuro felt dread fill his stomach. Someone grabbed Misono, who was attacking Kuro’s right, and immediately started hugging him. Who, you ask?

Why it was only Mikuni who had for some reason decided to visit only now. Misono was desperately protesting whilst he was snuggled, when suddenly Mikuni noticed something of more interest. With a gasp, he turned to grab another child from under the table- Namely, Jeje. 

“Jeje, you’re so cute!” The blonde gasped, poking at Jeje’s little pillowcase, whilst the Servamp of Envy struggled. The Eve happily sighed, waltzing over to the other sofa,

“Today is a beautiful day, now I can gather more photo’s of little Misono and Jeje as a bonus!” He started chuckling, somehow producing a camera from his hat, “Now, would you two mind posing with Abel-chan?” Deciding that the two were going to be fine, Kuro got up, finally free of the pillow fight. That was the phone began to ring. Finally. Instantly, the Servamp raced to the phone and picked it up. 

“Kuro?”

“Please hurry and come back, this is such a pain.” He immediately complained. Kuro could practically sense Mahiru roll his eyes on the other side of the phone. 

“Apparently they’ll change back soon, and the Doctor says it’s an accident, but he doesn’t seem very sorry-” Mahiru was suddenly cut off. 

“What’s happening? Have they forgotten things? Are they really like children? If so, how old? Ah! Wait, I need to get my notepad and take notes-” There was a noise as Mahiru got back on the phone- probably the two fighting,

“See what I mean? Oh, and Mikuni headed this way after finding out that Misono and Jeje changed too…”

“Ah yeah, he’s already here… How long till you’ll be back?” There was a pause. 

“Well, you see… Johan-san ended up taking my measurements again…”

“Why? You haven’t gotten any taller…”

“Shut up! But, yeah, it may take a little longer.” 

“You’d better hurry-” Kuro noticed something off to the side. Namely, Gluttony trying to eat the curtains. Was he really that hungry!? Thankfully, the phone was cordless, and the Servamp once again had to run to control Gluttony. However, it was harder than he expected. Gluttony refused to let go of the curtains.

“Kuro? Are you alright? Kuro?” Mahiru shouted over the phone, whilst the Servamp wrestled with the kid version of Gluttony. Eventually managing to lure the little Servamp away with a bag of potato chips, Kuro returned to the phone,

“Sorry, Gluttony was trying to eat the curtains…”

“The curtains?! Haven’t you fed him?!” 

“Yes, I sacrificed ramen and potato chips,” Kuro growled, thinking back to how he’d had to give up his food. He heard Mahiru chuckle over the line and sighed, looking around. That was when he noticed. Tsubaki was hanging on the balcony railing, reaching out. Kuro dropped the phone, and ran again to grab Tsubaki, just after he made it over the railing. Sighing with relief, he brought the Servamp away from the balcony and locked the door. Putting Tsubaki down on the floor, he scowled,

“Why did you do that?” Only to get the reply,

“I was bored.” Of course. Kuro sighed again, rubbing his face with his hands tiredly. This was more effort than he had wanted. That was when he noticed.

“Nii-san just saved Tsubaki from falling off the balcony, it was very cool.” Wrath stated into the phone, followed by Lust piping up,

“It was scary…”

“I bet I’d have been able to save him- Because… I’m an angel!” Licht announced with his signature pose, even if Mahiru could not see it. 

“I would have been cooler!”

“Of course you would be, Hugh.” Tetsu agreed, whilst Misono and Jeje were running away/hiding from Mikuni. Kuro felt his blood go cold. Mahiru was definitely going to freak out. 

“What!? Damn, I knew he wouldn’t be responsible enough. I’ll hurry back, I don’t need Johan-san to measure me, and you guys are more important. It’s simpler that way!” Mahiru hung up. 

“Ah, you made Mamahiru freak out… What a pain…” Kuro sighed, whilst the kids just randomly started laughing. The Servamp froze in surprise, his eyes widening since he was confused why they were laughing.

“Mamahiru…” Hyde repeated, giggling into his hands. 

Kuro really couldn’t understand his siblings.

*** 30 minutes later ***

Mahiru raced into the house and was about to yell if everyone was okay when he noticed. Kuro was lying on the floor passed out, with all of his siblings and their Eve’s asleep around him. Excluding Misono, Jeje and Mikuni, who were asleep on the sofa. Thankfully, all of them had turned back to normal, and Mahiru couldn’t help but sigh with relief. Maybe he didn’t have to worry after all.


End file.
